Medusa's Wrath: The Assassination of Lord Death!
by Foton Soul
Summary: Medusa has had it with Lord Death and the DWMA. She is in the position to anything to end it all with Death. The witch performs the unthinkable in order to do end the head of the academy's life once and for all. Will Medusa succeed or fall once more?


**Photon Drake: I'm back from Writer's Block! I am currently obsessed with Soul Eater, so I have thousands of plot bunnies running inside my head, but this one came out. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this story! **

**Crona: I-I-I don't know how to deal with new stories... **

**Maka: It's alright, a new story isn't going to hurt anyone. **

**Lord Death: The author does not own Soul Eater in any way possible. All credit goes to Atsushi Ookubo. Now then, let the story begin! **

* * *

Medusa sat in stony silence inside her lair as she gazed through her crystal ball. The magical object replayed sour memories of the fall of Asura. Everything did not go as she had planned. Things were not looking up for her. Eruka and Free knew better than not to bother Medusa at all at times like this. The duo sat next to each other on stone columns above Medusa's column. They nervously watched the witch's actions.

"Do you think Medusa's silence has something to do with Asura's defeat? I mean, we were the ones who freed him, only to see him be killed by that stupid blonde girl with pigtails," Free roughly growled, but in a whisper so Medusa wouldn't hear.

Eruka nervously gulped. "Y-yeah. Medusa is still greatly upset about this, so I really don't want to be provoking her. I still have snakes in my body since Mizune and I tried to stop her when she was pretending to be a nurse at the DWMA. If I even bother her, she'll have all the snakes inside me kill me!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm an immortal werewolf, I tried to finish of the brat and her scythe in London, but I end up freezing myself! The ninja and the stripe-haired-boy figured out my illusion when we were releasing Asura. And now we're just sleeping birds."

"I think you mean 'sitting ducks'."

"Whatever. I mean, why are we just sitting here?"

Back with Medusa, the witch scowled to herself as she glared at the crystal ball. It showed the Death Weapon Meister Academy and the students continuing life as if nothing happened. It sickened the witch to see such happiness.

"Since the day Eruka and Free released Asura from his prison, I had to take over a little girl named Rachel's body since Stein destroyed my real body. Maka 'kills' me and I have to be in a temporary body held together by magic." Medusa was in a body much like her original one, but her hair was darker. "Dear Arachne woke up from her slumber because Asura's madness was released. She too tried to take over with the Kishin. In the end, that pathetic excuse for a Gorgon sister ended up being eaten by Asura himself," murmured Medusa.

The ball then shifted to Maka and her friends playing basketball. Black Star had taken the ball from Liz and was about to pass to Soul, but a boy with pink hair intercepted. Medusa's snake eyes scowled at the boy. Her thoughts became filled with despite and anger. "Crona betrayed me and left for the DWMA to be with Maka. I failed in making him run back to me. Ragnarok becomes small and isn't as threatening."

The tone in Medusa's voice gradually began to increase in anger the more she thought about her falls. "Those DWMA brats... Professor Stein and Death Scythe... Lord Death... I'VE HAD IT WITH THEM!"

"Oh snap, there she goes," Eruka said nervously.

"Y-yeah," Free replied, his body slightly shaking.

Medusa angrily slammed her fists on the carpet below her crystal ball. She was filled with pure rage as she continued to glare at the ball. "EVERY SINGLE TIME I WANT SOMETHING GOOD TO HAPPEN TO ME, LORD DEATH AND HIS STUPID CHILDREN GET IN THE WAY! I MADE A DEAL WITH DEATH TO TELL HIM WHERE ARACHNE WAS IN EXCHANGE FOR PROTECTION! WHAT DO I GET? CRONA TRIES TO KILL ME AND MAKA ALBARN DESTROYS MY SECOND BODY! I HAD STEIN UNDER MY CONTROL! DID I WIN?! NO! THE OTHER DEATH SCYTHE MADE HIM SANE! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE FOR DEATH AND HIS STUPID ARMY TO FALL FOR ONCE?!"

Eruka and Free felt a chill up their spine after Medusa's sudden outburst. They expected the witch to get mad at then. Instead, Medusa took a deep breath. She abruptly rose from hear spot and had her back turned to her minions. "Eruka. Free. I need to go out for a bit. Keep watch over the lair while I'm gone."

"Y-yes, Lady Medusa," the monsters nervously replied.

As Medusa exited her lair, she slowly shifted into her snake form. She slithered on the hard ground as her mind began to think about Lord Death. That stupid reaper... He is responsible for teaching people how to kill Kishin. I need to think of a way to deal with him. How can I do that without being detected? I need to pay Death City a visit...

* * *

**Maka: Next time on Soul Eater... **

**Black Star: Medusa finds her way to Death City to think of ways to deal with Lord Death. Maybe it was fate for the witch, but a DWMA student crosses her path! Has she found her solution to kill Lord Death?!**

**Maka: You're making things sound too dramatic. **

**Black Star: Yeah, yeah, Im trying to build up the suspense! So, if you liked this story and have any questions, leave a review, if you please! Your god asks for it! **

**Maka: Can someone get Black Star off the stage?! **


End file.
